camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Best
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, A Music Person, Easy to talk to, Secritive, Shy, Conferting, Great role model, Great Friend, Kinderistic (Always full of energy, like ADHD), Kind, Creative, Courages, Strong Willed and Will do anything for his sibilings (proven after the abduction of his sister) History Logan, Alexandra (Alex), Zachery (Zak) and Nathan were born to Abnoba and Marcus on the 4th of June in Brooklyn. Abnoba told Marcus about the four and disappeared leaving behind 3 rings, one for each boy, and a necklace for Alexandra. Marcus moved in with his parents for help with all four siblings. Logan was nicknamed Alpha by his siblings since he was the oldest. Ever since the four were five they knew they were demigods and got training on how to use there weapons since the rings turned into swords and Alex's necklace turned into a dagger. When the siblings could go to school (at seven) they stuck together a lot. Logan became a amazing swimmer and guitarist with support from his sister/coach Alexandra, who he, Zak and Nathan called Alex. When they were eleven, Alex was kippnapped while walking home from her best friend Brooke's house. When the boys found out Logan had difficulty controlling himself. Zak had to keep his brother calm and Nathan was controlled and calm naturally, even in bad situations. Five years later Logan, Zak and Nathan hadn't forgotten about Alex ever though they got on with there lives. When the three were walking home from school the three saw their sister and ran after her. When they ended up in a black forest Alex, who was controlled by a Eidolon. The Eidolon told all three that, unless they join the army Alexandra will be killed. At that moment an eighteen year old boy appeared and told the Eidolon to kill Alexandra. Logan, being himself, used his powers to his will since there mother was the goddess of the black forest. Later the Eidolon left Alexandra's body and the eighteen year old disappeared but Logan heard him saying "Your to late to save your family." Logan, Zak and Nathan ran to Alex who was barely breathing. Zak picked up Alex and the three walked home. When they arrived Marcus was worried sick but he became more worried when he saw Alex unconcious. Abnoba was sitting at a table with the grand parents who were in complete shock. Alex was laid down on a bed and Abnoba tried to heal her but it wasn't working. She asked the boys what happened and Nathan said everything, Logan was busy keeping his sister alive and Zak went to explain to Marcus and the grand parents. Abnoba eventuly healed Alex and got someone to pick them up and deliver them to a camp. Later a girl called Miranda picked them up. Logan knew she was related to the eighteen year old and wouldn't go. When Miranda said she had a twin brother called Jack, Logan wasn't any more calm. Miranda promised she wouldn't pull any tricks on anyone and Logan went along but with caution. When the group arrived Abnoba was waiting for them with a girl called Gwendolyn Shepherd. Miranda looked a bit angry at Gwendolyn but turned to Abnoba, who told the two that they had to protect the four no matter what. Later Gwendolyn took the group to a cabin and they settled in, Alex still being a bit faint from being controlled by a Eidolon for five years. Theme Song Unknown just yet Gallery Logan11.png Logan12.jpg Logan10.png Logan9.png Logan8.jpg Logan7.jpg Logan6.jpg Logan5.jpg Logan4.png Logan3.png Logan2.png Logan1.png LoganGIF4.gif LoganGIF3.gif LoganGIF2.gif LoganGIF.gif Logan's Weapon.jpg|Ring Relationships Category:Male Category:Member of Celtic's Cabin